The formulation of laundry detergents and other cleaning compositions presents a considerable challenge, since modern compositions are required to remove a variety of soils and stains from diverse substrates. Thus, laundry detergents, hard surface cleaners, shampoos and other personal cleansing compositions, detergent compositions suitable for use in automatic dishwashers, hand dishwashing detergent compositions and the like, all require the proper selection and combination of ingredients in order to function effectively. In general, such detergent compositions will contain one or more types of surfactants which are designed to loosen and remove soils and stains. However, the removal of body soils, greasy/oily soils and certain food stains quickly and efficiently can be problematic.
The presence of suds cleaning operation has long been used as a signal that the detergent continues to be effective. However, depending upon the circumstances, the presence of suds or the lack thereof, has no bearing upon the efficacy of the detergents. Therefore, the consumer has come to rely upon a somewhat erroneous signal, the lack or absence of soap suds, to indicate the need for additional detergent. In many instances the consumer is adding an additional amount of detergent far in excess of the amount necessary to thoroughly clean.
The lack of suds typically compels the consumer to add additional detergent when a sufficient amount still remains in solution to effectively remove the soil and grease. However, effective grease cutting and cleaning materials do not necessarily produce a substantial amount of corresponding suds. Furthermore, suds offer a visually appealing experience during the wash process and effectively cover the dirty wash water.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for detergent compositions which have an enduring suds level while maintaining effective cleaning. The need exists for a composition which can maintain a high level of suds as long as the composition is effective. Indeed, there is a long felt need to provide a cleaning composition which can be use efficiently by the consumer such that the consumer uses only the necessary amount of detergent to fully accomplish the cleaning task.